Embarrassment and Humiliation
Heroes get '''embarrassed or humiliated '''for many things: * Flatulence * Poor behavior * Ridiculous clothing in public * Publicly mocked * Being Bullied * Causing a Rage Examples 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios * Manny appears at the falls and embarrasses Peaches in front of Ethan and other teen mammoths. * Kevin McCallister is humiliated at a music recital, when his older brother Buzz plays a prank on him. During's Kevin's solo, Buzz holds two electric candles behind his brother's ears, making them glow. This causes the singers, the audience (and even Kevin's Uncle Frank) to laugh while Kevin sings his solo. DreamWorks * Tzipporah is humiliated at a palace banquet, when she is offered as a bride to Moses and his brother Rameses. Moses then causes Tzipporah to fall into a pool of water, when she demands to be released. Disney/Pixar * Quasimodo is humiliated at the Festival of Fools, when Frollo's soldiers throw food at him, the crowd humiliate him for their own amusement. To make matters worse for Quasimodo, Frollo refuses to stop the torture. * While attending a party, Oozma Kappa are embarassed, when the Roar Omega Roar fraternity play a prank on them. The RORs cover the OKs in paint, glittler, flowers and stuffed animals. They take a photo of the humiliated Oozmas (nicknamed "Cute-ma Kappa"), which causes the team to be humiliated in front of the entire MU campus. * Max Goof is humiliated at Lester's Possum Park, to the point where he rages at Goofy for dragging him to the place. * When Lightning McQueen, Mater and their friends go to Tokyo for the World Grand Prix, Mater embarrasses Lightning with his foolish behaviour. * Lightning McQueen humiliated in front of the crowd at Thunder Hollow and on national television. * Buck embarrassing Rusty with his foolish karate moves. Hanna-Barbera * Yogi and Smith are embarrassed in front of the kids. Others * Tom Cat is embarrassed when his fur falls off in front of the judges, leading him in disqualification. * Momotaros became MomoRider that leads to his embarrassment. * Gokaiger Ep 29, Ahim became AbarePink, involving to her embarrassment. * Gru is completely naked (thanks to Balthazar Bratt) and hanging from a giant wad of bubblegum on the ship, and he is seen by the attendees of a birthday party, who laugh at him and take pictures as he awkwardly sings the birthday song along with them. * Lincoln Loud is been embarrassed, when his best friend Clyde McBride brings his classmates to watch "ARGGH" to his house, while he is still wearing as his little sister Lily Loud, which causes him to say Lily's catchphrase. * Vegeta had to embarrass himself by performing on stage, on Bulma's birthday. * Nicole is humiliated by her boss Mr. Yoshida underappreciating her while her husband Richard is humiliated at Elmore Mall when Larry Needlemeyer asks him to leave out of growing tired of his childishness. * Thanks to Arkayna Goodfey's stepbrother, Gawayne, his butler humiliate himself in front of everyone of Drake City, by wearing a pink leotard. Where he started to preform ballet on stage making the audience laugh and boo at the same time, and he barely has a tear in his eye while dancing. Because his self-centered king told him to preform the pre-show. * Bart Simpson is embarrassed when his mother Marge became his substitute teacher at Springfield Elementary. * Draco is humilated by his own Bakugan Team, because is love on Wavern. * Snowbelle is humilated by Street cats, because of Stuart Little. * Twilight Sparkle was humiliated by her students body after Sunset uploading an embarassing video out of her. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes